I Love You THAT Much
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: My title is bad...anyway..LOOKIE: YugiAnzu! my attempt to get myself out of the "dog house" with Anzu fans, dedicated to Kaira-chan because she's special ;


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: -_-; Heh, I'm writing this to get out of the "dog house" with Anzu fans. Why? Because they all hate me just because I don't like the character and I wrote ONE parody on her 

Bakura: O_O She doesn't own anything…

Jeshi: -_-; yeah, can anyone else tell that I'm pissed off?! Whatever happened to freedom of speech, where I can say that I don't like the character without being bitched at?!  
Oh…and I am going to say that even though this is to get my ass out of the pit of rabid tigers, I am going to specially dedicate the story to my friend Kaira-chan. And why? Because she's one of the only Anzu fans who didn't completely annihilate my confidence level even a smidge…though she probably could if she really wanted to…@_@ (that and she's a special friend ^^;; lol)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yugi had had this planned out for the longest of time. But finding the time, or the courage even was kind of hard to find in order to pull it off. But finally, it worked!

He had asked Anzu to go out with him. Of course she had teased him a bit by saying, "I don't know, I might be doing something else.." but when she saw the nervous look on Yugi's face, she could not help but smile and accept.

'_This is great!_' he thought, '_now all I have to do is not trip over my own feet tomorrow night.._'

So what _did_ Yugi have planned out for their date the next night? Really nothing. He had spent so much time just worrying about asking her out - though he was really good friends with her, he seemed to have been scared to ask her.

When the time approached, the two of them headed out. Where? He was not sure. But he hoped that it would be good either way.

They had taken quite a long walk downtown, and strangely enough the both of them had found the many lights quite amusing. They stood in the middle of the large sidewalks looking up at the large business buildings - the lights from them even illuminating the streets. 

Yugi had given a little laugh, and then continued to walk. Anzu raised her eyebrow at him. She had to admit that this was quite interesting - who knew that a date could consist of only walking around your city laughing at lights? She smiled thoughtfully and followed beside him.

After Anzu had caught up beside Yugi, he had hesitated slightly and then grabbed her hand. They both stopped and looked at each other, still holding hands. Yugi smiled and chuckled and Anzu joined after. Anzu had then reached out and gave Yugi's cheek a little pinch.

"Oh, Yugi. You're such a goof," she laughed. They both made to walk again, but suddenly Yugi had managed to trip over his feet and fall on the ground. Anzu helped him up right away, but still could not help but laugh.

"Hehe, oops.." Yugi said after getting up, and then joined in laughing. But right away he grabbed her hand again and took off down the street, her following him.

"Okay, Yugi… where are we going?" she asked. He shook his head and kept walking.

"Um… I'm not entirely sure… but I'll find us somewhere really fun!" he answered. After another few minutes he had stopped again and looked around. He still had no ideas, but at least he had found a bench sitting nearby, so he took her over there instead and sat down. He then looked up and sighed.

"Okay, so maybe I don't know what we are going to do…" he said, still trying to think of an idea. Anzu had sat down by him and laughed again.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before then, huh?" she asked. Yugi laughed and nodded.

"Yeah… but I'm not finding this a big problem… are you?" he asked and looked over at her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No… we're getting a lot of exercise at least. And we've both found a new love for illumination," she laughed again.

"And at least I'm with you," Yugi added. Anzu blinked, and then hugged him.

"Awwww… you really know how to talk, you know that? I love being with you too," she answered. Yugi then hugged her back.

"Yeah, but I love you, though.."

"Who said I didn't love you?" she asked. He then kissed her. She looked at him with wide eyes, completely shocked, but he just smiled back. She had found it so cute that she smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Yugi had closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he could see someone walking towards them. He did not recognize the person, but determined that it was a man seeing as how it obviously did not have the figure of a lady in any way.

Just as he was approaching them, Yugi and Anzu had sat up straight. 

"Hey, kids.." the man said, and before Yugi or Anzu could say anything or do anything, the man had reached out, grabbed Anzu by the arm and yanked her off the bench.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Yugi cried and went to reach for Anzu's hand, only to be knocked back down on the bench by the man's free hand, which after he had pulled a gun out and pointed it at Yugi's head.

"Yugi!" Anzu screamed and watched, horrified. The man did not pull the trigger, but kept it pointed at Yugi.

"What are you going to do with her?" he asked the man, staring up wide-eyed at him. The man smirked at him then gave Anzu a smile.

"Nothing really. Don't worry though, she may not be hurt if she does what she's told," he answered. Yugi did not know what to do. He did not want Anzu to be hurt, he did not like the idea of getting hurt himself, but he sure as hell did not want anything to happen to her. He just sat there, still wide-eyed and shook his head.

"Please… don't," Yugi said, then dug into his pockets and pulled out every cent he had in them. The man watched him still and raised an eyebrow, while Yugi still dug in his pockets and took out almost everything that was valuable to him.

"Take all this, please. Just don't take her…" he said, and handed over as much money, transit tickets, keys to who knows what, anything and everything that he had that was of some value at all, whether it was sentimental value or cash value, he handed it all over to the man. The guy still stood there, and he raised his eyebrow at Yugi, and gave him a confused look.

"Kid, are you mental or something? What kind of guy actually just gives up everything he's got on him for his girl?!" he asked. Yugi kept looking up at him with worried and hopeful eyes.

"Please. I'm still a kid, I don't have much money or anything, but still. It's all I've got, if it isn't enough, and then just beat me up or something. But please, not her. Don't take her," he pleaded.

The man stood there, eye twitching at Yugi. He could not believe it, this kid was even asking for him to beat him up just for this girl. What kind of boyfriend in these days actually did something like that?

Disgusted, the man threw Anzu down beside Yugi on the bench, grabbed Yugi's offerings and took off running down the street. 

"Freaky star-headed kid.." they heard him mumble before he ran.

Anzu sat there, shaking violently. She turned and looked at Yugi with astonished eyes.

"I… I can't believe you did that!" she said, wrapping her arms around him tightly and crying, "I was scared what would happen. What if you would have gotten hurt?"  
Frankly, Yugi had been surprised with himself as well. He had been even more amazed with the fact that that man had just left Anzu and took off with everything else. But then again, the sacrifices that Yugi had made actually scared him in some way - Yugi then thought of being called a "freak" a good thing. He then hugged Anzu warmly.

"Hehe… I said I loved you, right? And either way, you are my friend, and I don't want anything to happen to you…" he answered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: -_-; I'm sorry if it seemed like I was "snapping" in the first author note. I'm just trying to show Anzu fans that I'm not a bad person. If you don't believe me, read the reviews to "Precious Memories" and you'll see, someone had actually requested for me to just… tone down the bashing on Anzu in my story, so in the next chapter I had made such a big joke out of NOT bashing her that people thought it was funny… @_@ though I was flamed because I didn't bash her… god, you people are never happy with anything I do, are you?!

Bakura: @_@ Oh great, here we go again..

Jeshi: No, here we DON'T go again. @_@ No use trying to talk to people, they don't listen to me! -_-; and if you do, I'm just going to ask you to listen to the song that had actually inspired me to write this as a fic. I got the idea from the second verse of it. It is by Tim McGraw, and it is called "Don't Take The Girl". Even if you don't like country music, LISTEN to it. You want me to consider it as a dying wish? Sure, why not. There, to prove that someone has ACTUALLY listened to me in my life, listen to the song.  
And so I am done another horrible story that really sucks. @_@. Now to get back to homework and then work…and then scorekeeping, and then there's finals to prepare for…dude, I'm a busy person…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
